


Self-Inflicted Shenanigans

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [112]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Buckets, F/M, First Meetings, Hijinks & Shenanigans, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Jane takes Darcy to meet her Soulmate.





	Self-Inflicted Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



> HKThauer gave me the words! ♥
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Jane had been working with Tony for long enough to know that walking into his lab was a toss-up. You would either be met with insane amounts of scientific brilliance or shenanigans (and sometimes a combination of the two). But she knew immediately when bringing Darcy to meet him after her final push at Culver that insane amounts of scientific brilliance was off the table. That was fine; Tony was easier to talk to when he was in shenaniganing mode, it was just a matter of getting him to pause the shenanigans, and strangely enough that was easier to do than getting him to pause the science.

They approached cautiously. 

"Tony?" Jane began tentatively.

He turned his head in her direction. "Yes, dear?"

"My assistant's back," she continued. "Remember I told you about Darcy? She just finished her Master's and now she's here..." 

Darcy mimed her intentions and Jane nodded. 

"Is it okay if she takes the bucket off your head?"

Tony's attention turned to where Darcy was carefully approaching. "By all means, go ahead," he told her. "Just don't do it on my account, this was self-inflicted."

"You inflicted a  _ bucket  _ on yourself?" Jane scoffed... but something about his words seemed a little familiar.

Darcy lifted the bucket, and Tony grinned at her. "Honestly, this is way better than I was expecting," she said.

Tony's grin was cranked to near-ecstatic levels. "She's my Soulmate," Tony said, pointing at Darcy.

Jane opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. "I..." she began eventually. "That... makes too much sense."

"Okay, bye!" Darcy chirped, waving Jane out.

Jane made herself scarce.

In the elevator on the way back down to her lab, she realized that with Darcy around to inspire him, Tony's shenaniganing mode would soon improve in quality as well as quantity.

**Author's Note:**

> What sort of shenanigans was Tony up to that made him think a bucket on the head was a good way to spend the afternoon?
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169951559918/self-inflicted-shenanigans)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
